Criminal
by Justbychance
Summary: Tate is a young bartender with a sketchy past, after a recent stint in prison he has vowed to turn his life around until one fateful night he falls hard for a beautiful girl who's intentions may not be as innocent as they seem. AU, Tate/Violet
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing from American Horror Story**_

_**Chapter one**_

His hand twisted impatiently around the dirty rag thrown over his shoulder as he waited for her to walk through the door.

Predatory eyes flash to the neon blue bud lit clock across the smoke filled dim bar in dire anticipation as if his life depended on this moment.

His heart hammered incessantly, mercilessly, his skin hot flushed, burning as if on fire with the knowledge that any second he would see her again.

Like clockwork she appeared behind etched foggy glass, a blurry vision of his salvation amidst the sideways rain and flashes of lightening that raced across the night sky.

Stepping inside she lowered her black umbrella shaking the puddles of rain from the tips before continuing passed him without a solitary glance.

For him she moves in slow motion, like in his dreams, delicate features surrounded by an unsettling penetrating darkness that attracts him in the most intense and illicit way.

Always dressed in black tonight was no exception, her loose fitting long dress hung down one side revealing her bare shoulder deliciously as she casually flipped her dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

With a quiet air of indifference she settled once again into the last booth set deep in the shadows reminding the usual stragglers that she wasn't interested in company.

Without a word he comes out from behind the bar with her usual double vodka placing it in front of her with a single nod just like he had been doing for the past six weeks.

With the exception of the first time softly requesting the hard liquor that initial night, she from then on just silently waited for the clear liquor to appear as if he would just know.

Never connecting even a quick glance in his direction she would stay for exactly an hour nursing her drink before placing her money neatly beneath the glass and disappearing from his life.

But tonight was different, a slight variation in her routine, a detour that would change everything.

Many faceless fake drunk women regularly threw themselves at him night after night especially around closing time when the desperate began to scramble for someone to go home with for a meaningless fuck.

From time to time when the need struck him this would suit him just fine, but that was before he was caged, before he decided to turn his life around... before she descended into his lonely world.

In that second time ceased to exist, the drone consistent boring conversation spilling around him faded away as he watched her, studying her every move.

Staring off into nothing in deep thought she'd twist a long strand of her hair around her finger over and over as if her mind was trying to find a solution to which there was none.

Many nights he fought the urge to speak to her, but never had the balls, she clearly had an air about her that she was escaping from something, and the last thing she wanted was talk to anyone.

It was obvious that she was in a class far above him, refined, definitely educated and cultured.

Unattainable.

All of this seemed written in stone by her cold actions and solemn dismissal of him, that was until now.

As he placed the glass down she reached out with a gentle touch curling her fingers around his keeping his hand clasped to the hard liquor inches from her body.

Leaning closely over her they finally locked eyes.

Her gaze lingered slowly from his shaggy blonde curls to his angelic face that drastically contradicted wild penetrating dark eyes that were far from innocent.

Shaken by her bold move he rested his other hand quickly down on the table anchoring him close to her.

It was more than a few seconds before she began to speak which gave him time to find his breath that had cruelly left his straining chest.

"I've noticed you watching me."

Her hoarse whispered voice left the impression that she had been crying, as did the deep sadness in her whiskey colored eyes that bore into him striking a cord so deep it spun his head.

Searching for something to say that didn't make him sound like a stalker he bit his lip hard taking in a much need breath.

"I'm the bartender; it's my job to make sure young women that come in here alone stay safe."

Nodding slowly she tilted her head skimming her fingers inside his palm as she released his hand.

Chills shot through him stirring feelings of lust and want instantly making him hard reminding him just how long it had been since he had felt the touch of a woman.

"Is that so?" she rasped wistfully as a slight smile danced across the corners of her lips before quickly disappearing once more.

Leaning back against the worn burgundy leather seat she sighed pensively before tossing down her entire drink.

"I could use another."

His eyes were lost in her slender alabaster shoulder as her dress receded further down revealing the curve of her breast that clearly was unencumbered by a bra.

Witnessing his obvious admiration of her body she patiently waited for her request to sink in.

A call for him back at the bar snapped him out of his lustful endeavors bringing him back to reality.

Pushing off the table to stand he shook his head in an attempt to pull himself together.

"Sure, be right back."

When he returned he found her in her usual state lost in her thoughts troubled eyes focused downward as she twisted her hair loosely around her finger.

Knowing he had blown it he left the drink quietly in front of her as he announced to the rest of the patrons that it was last call.

Pissed at himself he went on with his normal routine, gathering up the empty glasses littered around the bar, wiping the alcohol doused counter down.

Still as he began flipping the chairs upside down over the tables he couldn't help to steal glances at her still feeling the warmth of her fingers that grazed the inside of his palm, and just what that had meant, if anything.

Eyeing the last drunk to finish up his beer at end of the bar he nodded as the portly fifty something slid sloppily off the ripped stool.

"See ya tomorrow Gus."

A toothy smile flashed across the red headed man as he waved goodbye.

It was then that he felt her behind him as she reached her hand up to gently tap him on the shoulder.

Spinning around stunned to find her so close he threw the rag over his shoulder nodding insistently back to her booth.

"You don't have to leave, I'm just cleaning up, finish your drink – "

"I'm all set… thank you though."

Stepping closer she slipped a folded twenty inside his front pocket intentionally skimming her fingers slowly back out.

Feeling her tiny fingers graze the inside of his jeans reawakened a need that had gone unsatisfied for far too long.

It was almost too much for him to bear as he stepped closer his now feral eyes focused on her mouth as it began to move again.

"Listen if it wouldn't be too much to ask I was wondering if you could walk me to my car, it's late and I – "

"No problem just let me get my keys."

His voice fell a few octaves replacing his previous casual kindness with something more hard and sinister as his mind searched for her motive in all this.

"Now that we're talking why is it that you come in at the same time every Friday, do you work around here?"

Leaving his questioned unanswered she followed him clenching her fists by her side as her pulse began to race.

He began to walk towards the back of the bar before she grabbed him by the wrist.

"Actually I'm parked in the alley behind the bar."

It was then that he noticed it, a wedding ring, a small diamond resting along a golden band that loosely moved along her pale finger.

He couldn't help but stare feeling the stupidity of his assumption that she wasn't taken.

"Yeah, ok let me just lock the front door."

The disappointment was unmistakable in his raspy voice as he lowered his head and bolted the entrance.

Briskly making his way to the back of the bar feeling like an asshole for waiting for her like a love sick teenager all this time he leaned into the heavy metal door with his shoulder pushing it hard until it swung open into the driving rain.

His frustration was obvious to her as she stood without her umbrella quickly getting soaked looking up at him noticing for the first time just how quickly he could change from being overly nice to seemingly dangerous.

None of this changed the fact that he was absolutely striking, his intensity was palpable, electric.

"Something wrong, you seem angry."

Shaking his head he raised his voice over the thunder crashing overhead.

"No, I just thought there was something, a connection… forget it, where's your car?"

This was her moment, her chance, the one decision that could sharply effect the course of her life.

Looking back at her SUV she heard her heart thumping in her ears and she knew, there would be no turning back.

Pushing him roughly against the brick façade of the dilapidated building she skimmed her small hand beneath his tee shirt grazing his tight stomach with the tips of her fingers.

Rising up on the toes of her boots she hovered over his parted lips as water droplets caught in her long eyelashes falling like tears along her flushed cheeks.

"You weren't wrong, I feel it too... we have to hurry, I don't have much time."

Her voice was urgent, desperate hinging on demanding as her gaze flickered from his now lust filled black eyes to her fingers as she struggled with the button on his jeans.

Swiping her hand away he flipped them so she was now pinned against the punishing rough stone.

Six weeks of fantasying of this moment, and two years of nothing but self gratification caused something to snap inside him as he breathed her in nipping at her bottom lip, licking her pretty mouth open devilishly until he tasted the sweetness of her tongue sliding hotly against his.

Rough hands pulled at the material that had fallen off her shoulder exposing her breast as he bent down taking the rosy bud between his lips sucking hard unforgivingly as she moaned softly tilting her head up to the stormy sky above.

Hearing her breathy whimpers drove him mad as he found her lips once more.

_"Who are you…"_

He breathed out as he ran his hands up the back of her thighs while pushing her soaking wet dress above her firm bottom.

His aggressiveness clearly took her by surprise.

It was as if she unleashed something fierce unexpected, opening a Pandora's Box of sorts as he tore at her panties demanding his question once more.

**"Your name"** He bellowed over the pounding rain as a streak of lightening flashed across his beautiful face.

Spinning her around so he was flushed against her back her cheek pressed hard against the harsh brick he kicked apart her legs.

She squeezed her eyes shut as he panted against the back of her neck sliding his fingertips agonizingly around her hips grazing her clit teasing her into answering him.

"Violet! My name is Violet!"

She felt the curve of his lips rise against the sensitive skin over her spine as he whispered her name again and again.

Violet dug her hands into the cement between the bricks as he slid his fingers along her in several long strokes from her soaked pussy to her clit as he worked to unzip his jeans pushing them down just passed his thighs.

Crying out as she began to come she pleaded for him unable to wait any longer.

"Come inside me, now… **please**."

Grazing his hard cock along her slit feeling her shiver against him he gripped her hips roughly holding her tight as he rocked against her.

His dark eyes fluttered shut as his mouth skimmed her ear straining for control.

"You're all I've thought about for weeks. I couldn't get you out of my head. All that time you barely even looked at me, and now this. What game are you playing? What is it that you want from me?"

Reaching back she gripped his drenched mass of curls in her hand as she moved her lips sinfully over his mouth.

**_"Please…"_**

With one hard thrust he slammed into her as the storm raged above them.

Years of destitute and isolation melted away as he groaned fiercely against her wet skin unable to control his almost viscous assault.

She was on fire, tight warm clenching around him instantly leaving him addicted to her in every way as he pounding faster and harder until he collapsed against her exhausted clutching her close to him.

Everything became very still as he clung to her wrapping his arms tightly around her panting against her neck trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

For several seconds all that could be heard was the repeated tapping of the continuous rain as it bounced off the asphalt beneath their feet.

Then slowly she slipped out from his arms stepping a few feet away from him to adjust her clothes.

Doing the same he turned to her watching as the sadness once again filled her eyes.

"Come back inside, dry off … we can talk."

Shaking her head she wrapped her arms around herself as she began to walk away from him.

"I have to go. This can't happen again. I'm sorry Tate."

Raking his wet hair from his eyes he remembered the ring, she was married.

That's when he noticed it, a quick flash of lightening illuminated dark purple finger marks around her neck.

As she started to walk towards her car he ran up behind her now almost afraid to touch her.

"Wait, that bruise on your neck… did your husband…"

Flipping her hair back to hide her marred skin she quickly opened her car door.

Thinking for a second he grabbed onto the door before she could close it.

"Violet, how did you know my name… I never – "

Turning the key she stared straight ahead jarring the door from his hand.

"Just leave it please. Forget about me. This was a mistake."

With her license plate already memorized in his head as she sped off he ran back inside grabbing a bat from behind the bar out of his mind with rage that her bastard husband had hurt her.

Whether she felt it was a mistake or not it was too late now.

Tate wasn't about to just let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please understand that I mean absolutely no disrespect to any type of law enforcement, the following opinions are for the sole purpose of this story.**_

_**Thank you so much for your sweet reviews, Happy Halloween! :)**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Lying back onto his modest cot in the small ten by seven foot room over the crumbling bar, Tate stared up at the brown spotted rain damaged ceiling skimming his fingers across his full parted lips.

Traces of her lingered dizzyingly against his tongue momentarily holding his rage at bay while his bat laid on the wooden warped floor beneath him.

Images of her pale flawless heated skin danced dangerously inside his mind.

The pit of his stomach still twisted in glorious pleasure as he recalled delving deep inside her wet walls that fluttered with desperate need against every thrust.

Black eyes heavy with determination peering through damp blonde curls envisioned her last words as she slipped out from his grasp disappearing down the alley.

_'… this was a mistake.'_

Tate burdened with a multitude of fuck ups and wrong turns in his life was well aware of what a mistake felt like, this was not it.

Like an angel she had walked out of the shadows of an otherwise dark and lonely existence for which he seldom felt any respite from.

_"Violet…"_

Whispering her name against the bare walls of the cold small room was a call to her, a promise that he would be seeing her again, that he would soon discover the animal that left the imprint of demented fingers that curved like a snake around her delicate neck.

She was inside him now, a thorny vine of roses embedded around his heart, he breathed her in, bathed in the sound of her voice, the touch of her body, the perfection of her kiss.

Willing himself to sleep, to dream once again of the girl he now knew of as Violet he vowed to find her again.

**vTv**

The following week was the longest of his life, even compared to the endless hours spent locked in a cell could not measure up to the seemingly endless days that led to the night she would appear.

As the usual barfly's made their way in for another Friday night of bullshit lies and empty promises he stood waiting, watching, his heart bound into a knot suffocating in his throat.

As the hour of one approached he began to pace behind the bar fists curled tight by his side his pulse racing to a dangerous beat.

He instinctively knew in that instant that she would not be coming.

Slamming his back against the many liquor bottles that lined the wall he felt razor shards of glass rip into his skin.

Physical pain was over shadowed by the crushing ache in his chest as he gripped his mass of thick flaxen hair devastated.

Clenching his teeth he dug his fingers into the marked up curve of the bar as Gus pulled the green and brown transparent slivers from his tender back.

"Tate my boy, you're walking down a dangerous path here. She's a married woman. You're messing with a hornet's nest…. we both know this is the last thing you need now."

Nodding blankly Tate already was making plans in his head, he had a way of finding her, but it would mean coming face to face with the man responsible for the death of the only person he ever loved.

It was a dangerous move, one that was sure to resurface demons that he had worked so hard to quell.

But it was her.

"You can take the cost of the bottles out of my pay." Tate muttered softly wincing as Gus removed the last and deepest of the glass from his back.

Scoffing Gus reached for the first aid kit under the bar pouring a generous amount of peroxide over his cuts.

"Don't be an asshole, I told you this was your home. I understand your temper Tate. I was there through it all when you were a kid. In my eyes that bastard father of yours is lucky he's not six feet under rotting in the ground. But you are only hurting yourself when you lash out like this."

Feeling a deep shiver rush through Tate's arms as he gripped the counter hard Gus backed away after bandaging his wounds.

"You need to let this go son; you've been given a second chance, she didn't show, take it as a blessing and let it be."

Pressing his forehead against the cool wood in front of him Tate sighed knowing he had to tell Gus what he needed to hear.

"You're right; I guess I didn't think this through. My parole officer is just looking for a reason to come down on me."

He heard the words but Gus was no fool, he knew Tate since he was a boy, rescued him time and time again when he father would get drunk and beat on his mother.

The little blue house by the bar was a house of horrors for the little boy.

His father was protected; piles of domestic abuse reports were systematically buried year after year.

Gus threw a shot down his gullet remembering the night he found the twelve year old hovering over his father.

His father's own gun pressed to his temple by a small hand as he mother lay dead by his feet.

He clearly recalled the emotionless black eyes staring down into the face of the man that took his mother, without a shred of uncertainty only vengeance looming in his young face there was no doubt of Tate's intentions.

With no fear he cocked the gun ready to fire just before Gus yanked him away.

His mother's death was deemed an accident covered up by a brotherhood bound by loyalty.

The bar became his home, his escape, Gus his only friend, the only person who knew the truth.

But the damage was done; the following years were filled with a long list of arrests for Tate.

Drugs and alcohol fueled his rage against the demons that plagued him but it was his temper that landed him in jail time and time again.

With help from Gus and his young age he managed to escape any real jail time serving short sentences in local Juvenile hall.

It wasn't until the night at the cemetery when his luck ran out and his demons came out to play.

Finding his father drunk slumped over his mother's grave broke the last shred of humanity Tate was holding onto.

The beating was viscous, unforgiving and totally justified as far as he was concerned.

Tate hammered his father first with his fists then with his trusty bat that his mother had given him for a birthday present.

He had no memory of pulling the bat from the back seat of his car or the crack of his father's bones that left him permanently disfigured.

Tate did however clearly recalled his father reaching for his gun and pointing it to his chest with his one working hand.

It was that very same gun that he pulled on his father years ago; the same gun that ended his mother's life and now would put him behind bars, the irony was not lost on him.

"On your fucking knees! You're eighteen boy, no more juvie stints for you, this time you're going in."

He father backed up his threat pressing charges against his only child.

At the sentencing Gus was the only one there for Tate, he watched with a worried heart that this would only serve to deepen his need for vengeance, his ever present boiling rage blistering his skin just below the surface.

To his surprise the opposite seemed to unfold for the young boy.

He stayed out of trouble taking beatings on the inside when he could've easily defended himself.

He grew quiet, controlled, as if he had somehow found a way to put the past behind him.

Tate did his time without incident and was rewarded with an early release for good behavior.

Gus was waiting for him on the outside with a job and place to stay, it wasn't much but Tate had every intention of rising above his past.

In Tate's mind this was temporary, a step up to a life he should have had.

He made promises to Gus, talk of community college in the fall, a real future, no more trouble.

He swore to him that he wouldn't let his mother death be in vain, that he wouldn't allow his father to drag him down the same path.

Gus wanted to believe, almost needed to, but Tate could not hide the coldness in those black eyes.

His pain ran deep and forever, there was no escaping it.

Gus knew it was only a matter a time, the right situation, the perfect storm, like the sun rising each day it was inevitable.

Someone was going to end up paying the price for the hell he was put through and the loss he would never recover from.

**vTv**

Peering through the glass doors of the police station Tate bore a hateful glare at the man who was responsible for his mother's death not to mention putting him in jail.

It was his intention to never see this man again, to leave him in a past he worked hard to rise above.

But it was for her.

With a deep breath he blinked his intense eyes magically changing his hard stare into a fake mask ready to play the game.

"Detective Landon your son is here to see you."

Recognizing him immediately the scrawny, lanky officer at the desk who was the same age as Tate nervously led him to his father's office.

Forcing the edge of his mouth upwards into a smile Tate raised his hand out to the balding middle aged man slouching in an ill fitted cheap brown suit.

Shocked he met his son's hand with a tentative but forceful shake.

"Tate… I heard you were out. Is there something you wanted … cause if its money I'm afraid – "

Hold up his hand Tate shook his head. "No, I'm fine, I'm working for Gus right for now."

His father shifted his jaw back and forth suspicious of Tate's intentions.

Tate could smell the booze on his breath from three feet away giving him a slight twinge along his spine and a flood of memories he wished he could forget.

"Well if there's nothing you want from me, what brings you here?"

Digging his teeth inside his cheek Tate softened his expression offering his father an apology.

"We're the only family we have left, I just thought maybe we could start fresh, bury the hatchet so to speak."

Imagining a large steel blade embedded down the middle of his father's forehead seemed to ease the blatant lies spilling all too easily from his mouth.

Nodding hesitantly the detective gripped his coffee mug curious as to what this was all about, not believing a word of it.

Rising from his chair his father nodded towards him as he shook his near empty coffee/whiskey drink in his hand.

"Take a seat, I need a refill… you want some?"

Sitting behind his father's desk he looked up at the deep indent below his right eye caused by Tate's fist that shattered his eye socket nearly blinding him.

"No, I'm good."

Casually leaning back against the black leather chair he watched his father disappear into break room gripping the small bottle of whiskey inside the pocket of his suit jacket.

Eyeing the busy police station he quickly began typing the information he needed into his father's computer pulling up DMV records.

His plan was to get her address and if he had time to see if there were any arrests or history of violence connected with Violet's husband.

Tate may have not been formally educated but he had the streets smarts that would rival the most accomplished Harvard student.

Plugging in Violet's license plate number had he her address and her last name but before he could dig into her husband he caught a glance of his father turning the corner of the main office.

Clearing the history Tate calmly eased back into the chair with his cell in his hands thumbing several screens as if he had been this way the entire time.

His father returned fumbling over a desk clearly buzzed not to mention shaken by the sight of Tate without restraints or handcuffs knowing full well the punishment he was capable of dealing out.

It had been a few years since that night in the cemetery but the impression his son made would stay with him forever as well as the scars he would be forced to carry for the rest of his life.

Upon his return Tate immediate rose stepping slowly backwards.

"Sorry to cut this short, just got a text from Gus, the delivery truck is at the bar, he needs help… we'll talk soon."

Giving Tate a wide path Detective Langdon slowly nodded as he downed his drink choking roughly taking too much in at once.

"Sure Tate… but maybe it would better if you call first next time. I'm not big on surprises."

Raising two fingers out from his temple in a lazy solute Tate turned away pushing open the double glass doors with a force that made everyone in the station look in his direction.

It was a small town where cops looked after cops and dirt was covered up, a place where bribes and threats were almost expected to keep things quiet.

Justice was like the images portrayed in Norman Rockwell paintings, a thing of the past…

Basically as it always was… a fucking lie.

**vTv**

Standing outside the large Victorian impressive home of the Harmon's Tate patiently leaned against a mammoth Oak tree just out of sight veiled in the shadows of the expansive backyard.

His intense glare was focused on a single light that he suspected was a bedroom at the edge of the limb of the towering tree he was resting against.

Tate's muscles flexed tensing hard as he heard a deep male voice booming throughout the house.

A string of swears and accusations spewed from the domineering voice that soon had a face as the front door swung open.

Dressed in a navy expensive suit, jet black hair slicked back, over coat thrown over one shoulder stood Violet's husband.

A vial feeling of hate overcame Tate as his eyes narrowed in over the air of his egotistical, narcissistic attitude that could not be missed.

Silently Tate stood motionless his jaw clenched tight knowing now without question that this was the man responsible for her bruises.

With the black BMW edging out of the driveway Tate began to climb the massive tree with ease avoiding the front door not wanting to bring attention to what he suspected was a street full of nosey neighbors.

Slipping soundlessly inside her bedroom window he stood breathless from the sight of her as she stood with just a thick red towel wrapped around her slender body.

Studying her beautiful reflection in the mirror he observed the tips of her long silky hair brushing lightly along the curve of her breasts in such a way it almost hurt.

His stomach twisted in that now familiar torturous way craving her, needing to touch her as bad as oxygen to his straining lungs.

With a gentle husky voice he spoke desperate to find her eyes upon him once again.

"Did he hurt you Violet?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for reviewing and reading, so appreciate your opinions :)**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Gasping Violet clutched the ruby colored towel as her wide frightened eyes connected to his reflection instantly recognizing that unmistakable sensual raspy voice.

Turning around she backed up against the wall as he rushed towards her, his hands needing desperately to feel her again.

Gently seizing the sides of her neck lacing his fingers through her silky hair he breathed out lifting his intense eyes down to her.

Drinking her in slowly she began to tremble nervously catching his wandering dark stare as her voice took on a hard serious tone.

"**Tate**, what the** hell** are you doing here?!"

Shocked by the coldness in her voice he backed away as if he was physical hit in the stomach.

Releasing her dirty blonde locks his hands slipped downward to her slender arms unwilling to let her go entirely.

Searching her face for that bold desire, needing so much to feel again that unforgettable connection that spilled from her just a mere week ago he tensed painfully.

Something had changed, in its place was something entirely different.

His body shuddered releasing a hurtful sigh before releasing her all together.

"Violet… I-I was worried, those bruises I saw last week – "

Gazing down to her neck he tenderly lifted her golden tresses away from her shoulders revealing the same four faded finger indents on the right side and one obvious thumb imprint on the right now yellowish green he knew he did not imagine it.

Immediately lifting her hands covering both sides of her neck she lowered her head keeping her voice distant as if nothing had happened between them.

"I _told_ you to forget about me," lowering her voice she refused to look at him using her hair to hide the shame covering her face, "I thought I made myself clear."

With her hands raised to her face he clearly could see bright red welts across her wrists as it someone had been restraining her forcefully.

Rage boiled inside him as she witnessed the same change across his angelic face to something fierce almost frightening.

"The only thing that's clear is that your husband's going to have to deal with **me** now."

Shaking her head as if she forgot all about him she ran past Tate to her window, her anxious eyes darting up and down the street.

"I have no idea when he'll be back; you have to go…** now**."

Before she could react he was standing close behind her his hands covering her shoulders as his fingertips grazed her collarbone.

Her breath picked up as her eyes slid shut feeling his soft lips moving down to the damp skin on the side of her neck.

"Only if you come with me." He rasped gruffly.

She tasted like fresh cut pears and gardenias as his tongue skimmed along her gathering up the remaining water droplets from her recent shower.

He could hear her throaty reaction; feel her hammering heart as she sunk into him resting her body against his chest as if she was unable to help herself.

Whispering now his eyes slowly closed feeling almost drunk off of her as he reeled in his anger for the moment high feeling that bond between them, her want and need racing through her for him just like in the alley.

"Pack a bag; come home with me, if only for tonight… we need to … _talk_."

Now nibbling along her shoulder his hands slipped inside the opening of the towel parting it slowly between her legs.

It was this action that seemed to wake her up out his spell causing her to spin around and push him hard away from her.

Shaking her head vehemently she raised her hands in front of him.

**"I told you this can't happen again. I was very clear Tate."**

She reached for a white thin cotton robe turning away from him hiding her body as if he was a stranger slipping it through her arms waiting till she was completely covered before pulling the towel away from her body.

Her callous dismissal of something that meant so much to him was agonizing, the pain of her rejection was almost palpable as he bit back refusing to let her get away with pretending it meant nothing when her previous actions more than proved that it did.

"Funny how shy you've become after only one week, or did you forget how you begged me to fuck you senseless in a dirty alley while you came so hard your knees buckled... because I sure as hell didn't."

Backing away from her till his back hit the door he slammed it shut behind him locking it never once taking his eyes off of her.

"I'm not leaving till you answer a few questions of mine."

Turning again towards the window she choked back tears glaring nervously up the street once again.

"You_ don't_ understand he could be back any minute."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest he calmly rested his back against the door cocking his head to the side.

"Well in that case we better get to it, don't ya think?"

Running her shaky hands through her hair she sat on the bed clutching her robe tightly together fisting the material around her hand.

Accepting his stubborn resolve she stared down at her oval pink rug.

"Fine, just please make it quick, if he finds you here we're both dead."

The tone of her voice sounded far from an exaggeration but it seemed to fall on deaf ears as he stood boring into her eyes.

**"Why did you do it?"**

With those few words she knew exactly what he wanted to know, several questions stemmed from that simple phrase demanding explanations that she could not give.

Deciding to play dumb not knowing what else to do her eyes remained locked to the shaggy throw rug beneath her feet.

Scoffing at the fact that she wanted to play it this way with the threat of her husband possibly returning home any moment he raised an eye brow ready to show her exactly who she was dealing with.

He could play if that's what she wanted.

Stepping close to her he knelt to the floor covering her bare knees with his warm hands.

Sighing she jerked back flinching feeling the immediate effect his touch had on her.

Parting her thighs he moved closer as his husky sultry voice wafted over her skin like soft feathers, warm, inviting, beautifully invading her senses as if he was born to touch her.

Feeling a deep shiver rush through her his dark eyes flickered up to meet hers as she pushed the robe between the space that was quickly being revealed as he slipped in closer.

"Every Friday night, same time… six weeks. _Why_?"

Eyeing her toes dig into the fluffy rug he smoothed his hands up the outside of her thighs as his body settled in between her legs.

Looking up towards the ceiling she pulled the robe down at her center causing it to only deepen the expanding opening of the lapels revealing the round firmness of her breasts to his hungry gaze.

Her voice was quivering, but not from fear, that much was clear and he knew it, she couldn't hide her feelings any longer.

"_Please_, if he finds us…"

"Then you better hurry Violet."

Licking her dry lips she heard him speak her name like no other had before, it was as if she was the muse of a passionate poem or a character from a romantic novel, she was falling fast and it terrified her.

Hearing a car she looked back towards the window sighing with relief as it drove passed her house.

Raising his finger to her lips as she went to speak he edged in closer.

"Before you answer… _remember_, you knew my name without me telling you… and before you give me some bullshit story, no one at the bar calls me by my first name."

Averting her eyes to the corner of her room as she noticeably riffled through her mind for a believable explanation.

"Fine, but it's too long a story to go into here. Yes I know who you are, and yes I came there to see you, but if you want more we have to do it another time. Please I'm begging you; if Gabe finds you here **he will kill you**."

Slipping his hands from her skin now even more intrigued from what she had to say, he fell back away from her now once again rising to his feet.

"_Gabe_? That's his name? I saw him leave; if you think I'm afraid of that prissy little shit you don't know anything about me."

Standing she pulled her robe away from her hip revealing another huge dark purple bruise marring her beautiful milky white creamy skin.

**"Really?** Well this is what happens when you spill wine at dinner, you may not be afraid of him but I am. Despite what you may think of me I don't want to see anything happen to you. Now like I said before, last week was a mistake, going into that bar all that time was wrong, I never should have involved you in this."

Rushing towards him she fisted his black tee shirt with both hands breathlessly rising up on her toes to come face to face with him driving her point home.

"You have to leave… **now**, and** never** come back."

Moving close to her he brushed his lips over her mouth whispering harshly aching desperately to be with her once again.

"I can't."

Closing her eyes she pressed her forehead to his biting down hard on her bottom lip in frustration as she breathed out feeling his body reacting to her through her thin robe.

"Tate… I can't deny that I have – "

That's when they both heard it, Gabe's BMW speeding into the driveway, the door quickly opening and slamming shut.

Her eyes sprung open wide as she began to panic.

"Go now back out the window, please!"

The front door swung open hitting the opposite wall echoing through the house along with Gabe's inebriated voice.

**"Violet!"**

Fearlessly Tate stood motionless running his hand down the side of her face sweetly.

"There's no way I'm leaving you here with him, come with me."

Shaking her head as tears began to fill her eyes she listened as Gabe stumbled up the stairs towards her room.

Seeing the seriousness in his face she knew she didn't have much time to think this over.

"God damn it! Fine!"

Taking a second to look for something to throw on she grabbed a pair of jeans off her dresser.

Gabe began to pound on her door causing Tate to turn to reach for the crystal knob.

With her jeans open at her hips she grabbed his hand just in time pleading with her eyes.

Taking a hooded sweatshirt out of her closet she discarded the robe zipping the sweatshirt half way up before shoving her feet inside an old pair of converse sneakers and grabbing his hand.

Gabe continued to yell her name before struggling with the locked door.

Pulling him forcefully towards the window she mouthed the word 'please'.

Tate looked back at the door before realizing that there was a chance that she could get hurt inadvertently in their fight before finally giving into her.

Helping her out on to the limb of the tree he practically carried her down branch to branch before they were safely on the ground.

Gabe was clueless too drunk to notice the open window he screamed her name before sliding his arm across her dresser knocking everything over including her jewelry box.

Sliding down to the floor rubbed his hands over his face furious that she dared to leave the house, something to his understanding she had never done before.

Parting his fingers he looked down at the floor as he began to black out.

Seeing a folded piece of paper lying amongst a tangled array of earrings and necklaces he opened it reading Violet's writing before passing out completely.

**_Blue Moon Tavern_**

**vTv**

Violet didn't utter a word the entire ride back to the bar as she stared out the window of Gus' old rusted out green truck.

Tate kept glancing at her watching as the wind swept through her long soft hair tossing it around her expressionless vacant eyes as she stared at the white and red lights streaking by her in a blurry haze.

Pulling down the alley he put the truck in park and turned the engine off tucking the keys inside the visor.

They sat in silence for several minutes as the tension grew thick like molasses between them in the air.

"I'm going to pay for that, I should've never left."

Inching closer to her he gingerly lifted her chin turning her sad face towards him.

Watching as a single tear slipped from her eye to slowly cascade down her flushed cheek he leaned in tracing its path with his fingertip until it disappeared.

"I can protect you Violet."

Breaking away from him she opened the door clutching the handle until her knuckles turned white imaging the punishment Gabe would rain down on her for this.

"No Tate, you really can't"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you so much for your sweet reviews, more explanations with follow this chapter...**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Sitting like a child on the counter swinging her legs back and forth nervously Violet bit her fingernail as her eyes focused on the blinking red traffic light across the street.

Tate leaned against the opposite wall transfixed on her every move, lost in a girl he knew nothing about but needed more than life itself.

Chilled from the walk to the bar she still had her hood from her sweatshirt resting over her blonde silky hair that remained tucked inside.

His dark ebony eyes drifted over her with one question turning over and over in his mind.

Unable to keep quiet any longer he made his way over to her.

Violet remained fixated on the blinking crimson light as her legs continued to swing in a slow rhythm one than the other back and forth.

Clearing his throat Tate stepped behind the bar. "I don't know about you, but I could really use a drink."

Pulling a bud light from cooler he leaned the cap on the edge of the counter slamming his hand down on it hard watching as it bounced across the uneven worn floorboards.

Downing half the bottle he sighed heavily before putting it down hard with a resounding thud.

_**"Violet…"**_

Paying no attention to him she bit harder down on her nail before he suddenly appeared before her standing firm between her thighs.

Placing his hands above both of her knees he slowly skimmed his fingertips up the smooth texture of her dark jeans that were frayed at the bottom.

Seeing her this way, no makeup, long pieces of golden tresses framing her heart shaped flawless face, black hooded sweatshirt, zipper halted above her bare breasts, dark skinny jeans, with a pair of old black converse left untied over her bare feet…

She was beyond intoxicating… .

Better than any fancy suit or sexy dress, she couldn't have looked more alluring or desirable to him.

Tate couldn't help thinking that this was the real Violet, not some made up classy upper class educated snob but someone closer to the likes of him, someone with a past, someone with a story to tell.

Even with him directly in front of her invading her personal space she remained unflinching except for her legs that now hooked around his calves bringing him even closer.

Reaching down he gently took her finger away from her grinding teeth and rubbed it between his hands.

"Biting your nails is a nasty habit."

It was this move that finally broke her stare causing her to flicker her long eyelashes up his tall frame connecting with eyes that she could have crawled inside of forever.

Guilt washed over her like ice cold water in her veins.

"This is a mistake."

Her voice was breathy, haunting, her words stating something completely different than the wanting tone they danced upon.

"**How**... do you know me?" he flatly rasped just inches from her mouth.

Sighing, Violet was clearly stalling as she covered his hands with hers knowing her touch would distract him, at least for the moment.

She wasn't ready, not yet, she needed him for different reasons now, and it fucking terrified her.

Leading his hands further up her thighs he groaned lowly finding her mouth once again.

Her plan worked.

Tugging her hood backwards his other hand hooked her zipper lowering it to her flat belly.

He parted from her lips watching as her long pin straight hair fell down across her alabaster skin skimming across her hard nipples as her sweat shirt fell down off her shoulders.

"Fucking Christ." He mumbled harshly as he cupped her ass pulling her to the edge of the bar.

Her back arched as he licked her rosy peak between his teeth.

Slamming one hand down hard on the bar and the other deep into the blonde curls on top of his head she hummed with immense pleasure.

Her mind raced hearing her own voice screaming in her head to stop this, that she couldn't go through with it, not now, not after she had fallen for him.

Violet knew he didn't deserve to be pulled into this, not after everything, but she had been alone for so long.

And those eyes, he looked into her soul as if he knew what she had been through, as if they recognized each other's pain, she couldn't even imagine going back to a life without him, not that it was a choice any longer.

"I recall you offering me a _**drink**_."

Her voice rose emphasizing her last word as he bit down before licking away the pain.

Growling Tate glided his expert mouth up to the side of her neck before brushing his lips against her ear.

"Anything… _anything_ for you Violet."

Quickly releasing her jeans and pulling them roughly down the back of her thighs he left her wavering on the edge of the bar as the moonlight revealed the wet trail of his tongue on her breast up to the slope of her neck.

Returning with a bottle of vodka he took a long sip himself as she shivered with anticipation of what he was about to do.

Grabbing the back of her hair tilting her head back he perched the bottle against her bottom lip watching in glorious blinding obsession as she licked the hard liquor into her waiting mouth.

Anchoring both hands on the bar she threw her head back jetting out her chest daring him.

Tilting the bottle he let the clear liquid spill along her breasts drizzling down her tight flat stomach straight between her legs.

Feeling almost dizzy from the sheer need to taste her he let the bottle slip from his hand before falling to his knees.

Glass shattered scattering across the floor in a million pieces as he placed her thighs over his shoulders running his firm tongue up her slit gathering up the vodka in one fiery stroke.

Falling further back onto her elbows Violet screamed as he proceeded to tongue fuck her into oblivion.

Drunk off of her his head spun, now painfully hard he pulled her off the counter to the bar stool fumbling with his clothes furiously before slamming hard inside her.

Glass crunched beneath his sneakers as he panted against her sticky skin chanting her name as if never wanting to forget it, as if thinking that if he said it enough he could make her his.

Her eyes refocused back to that blinking red light only now there was a black BMW sitting in front of it.

Taking a sharp breath in she knew it was him, knew he was watching Tate fuck her, knowing it was now out of her hands.

Whether she was serious about her plan or not it was in motion now, like a dye that had been cast it was too late to stop it now.

Feeling Tate beginning to cum she glanced down catching his eyes that had grown as black as coal with more feeling behind them that she had ever had with anyone before.

Crashing down to Earth Tate held her for a long time reluctant to release himself from her hating that feeling of loss, of being separated from her.

Staggering along the bar he grasped onto the edge willing his limbs to work as he felt himself falling harder and faster then he thought humanly possible.

Reaching for her sweatshirt she zipped it back up before attempting to jump off the bar only to end up in his arms.

Shaking his head breathlessly he carried her over to one of the tables edging his chin down to the floor.

"The glass from the bottle, I don't want you to get cut."

Nodding slowly stunned by his kindness she fixed her jeans and pulled her knees up to her chin as she watched him sweep the floor.

She knew Gabe wouldn't do anything tonight, she knew she had time, she had to figure a way out of this only all she really could concentrate on is the way he looked at her, and how it felt as if she had known him her entire life.

Once Tate was finished he wordlessly reached for her hand and walked her up to his one room apartment locking the door behind them.

Standing in the shadows he ran the back of his hand down her cheek knowing that whatever she had to say it wasn't going to be good.

Pulling back the single dark green blanket from his bed he led her close to him before covering them both.

Exhausted he wrapped his arms around her back urging her body flush with his chest trying to get as close to her as possible.

She stared blankly across the room at a cheesy painting of a fisherman in row boat lost in a vast black sea.

Violet could feel his desperation and the final acceptance of a fate that was out of him control.

She heard her own words echo in her head, **_'Violet what have you done.'_**

She was so deep in thought that Tate's voice shocked her causing her to jump in his arms.

"I know you want me to kill him."

Her hazel eyes widened as he pressed his mouth to her ear.

**"How. Do. You. Know. Me?"**

She glared at the fisherman, drowning in the dark bottomless ocean; she felt the air leaving his lungs, the sea water spilling down his throat.

"Don't lie. just be straight with me. I can fucking take it."

Closing her eyes hoping to get the image of the painting out of her head only to see it stronger behind the black of her eyelids she gasped.

"Gabe is your brother… different mother; same father… shares his fondness for abuse."

Tate rolled onto his back releasing her to stare up at the brown water stains on his ceiling.

He knew in that moment that he was being used the entire time, he was a fool to think that someone like her could care for him, would ever want him.

"I work as a therapist in the prison you were sentenced to, I know …**_ everything_ **… and yes I want you to kill my husband."


End file.
